Love in London
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Erin sends Morgan and Penelope on assignment in London, Penelope begins to realize that she has feelings for Derek. Will she be able to set them aside to focus on the task at hand, or will she find that she's been setup all along by her well-meaning friends?
1. Chapter 1

"So, why are we going to London again?"

"Strauss wants us to start an interagency diplomacy group, Sugar, and you know I cannot refuse the woman these days. She did give me an opportunity to keep in contact with Emily, and that makes me happy."

"I must admit, ever since she and Rossi started a relationship, she has mellowed. She even listens to me, even when I rant, which is odd indeed." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "This is going to be a new adventure for both of us."

"And I'll get to stalk the royals. I mean, I know William is married to Princess Shinylocks now, but there's always another royal waiting to find the woman of their dreams."

Morgan laughed and she hit him on the chest. "Ow! Why do you even need to stalk the royals, anyway? You need a real man to handle all your awesome."

"And I suppose you think you fit that bill?" He just shrugged as she shook her head. "Whatever. Three weeks in London is going to be the perfect working vacation, and it's all Erin's idea!"

"You know, we have been listening in on your conversation this entire time, Penelope, seeing as how we're driving you to the airport." She looked up to see the woman in question smiling at her and she smiled back. "I still have time to rethink this decision."

"You wouldn't do that to me, Ma'am! I've wanted to go to London since I was a young girl!" Her voice took on a slight whine and Erin shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't, I was just teasing. Besides, I have the feeling that Davie would withhold certain…liberties that I've come to enjoy these last few months, and I couldn't have that." They pulled to a stop outside the airport and idled. "Now, call us the moment you land, and let us know you're settled in."

"Yes, Mother," Penelope said jokingly as she climbed out of the back seat. Erin smiled at her and tapped her cheek. Penelope played along and air-kissed it as Derek loaded up their luggage on a cart to bring inside. "I promise us kids will behave."

The woman laughed and then waved as Dave drove off, leaving them alone. "I am never going to get used to how close you two have become so quickly after Em left. You've been a good influence on her."

They went inside and checked in, sending their luggage off before getting into the line for security. It didn't take too long to get through the line, and then they were finding their gate. Penelope ensconced herself in a chair, pulling out her laptop. "Derek, would you get me a coffee?"

"Sure thing, Baby Girl." He left and she sighed. What he didn't know is that she had asked for this detail, it was originally supposed to be JJ in her spot. But she had yet to get over Kevin and when she found out about it, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. A few tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and she took a deep breath, trying to stem their flow. This was going to be a happy trip, no matter what happened.

Derek returned ten minutes later, two cups in hand. "They couldn't make your favorite drink, so I got you hot chocolate instead."

"The only hot chocolate I need in my life is you, honey. But I suppose I can drink this." She smiled up at him and he smiled widely at her as he sat.

"I'm glad, since it cost an arm."

"That's an airport for you. You're just spoiled from the jet and getting everything for free." He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They had gotten there rather early, but then, Erin was always early to everything, so why should it be any different today? "Can we ride the London Eye together?"

"Of course." He pulled out his iPod and tucked the earbuds into his ears. She snuggled into him, listening to the thumps of the beat that escaped out occasionally. She emailed Jayje, telling her they were at the airport and waiting for their flight. Then she updated her blog before shutting down the machine and pulling out her knitting. She was starting her Christmas presents and had decided to begin Erin's on this trip.

Quickly, she worked the pearl white thread into the pattern she was using, making quick progress on the scarf. She planned on making a matching hat and pair of mittens. She'd already finished JJ's set, making hers a soft turquoise color, and knew that these would take less time, now that she had the patterns down in her head.

An hour later, she heard their flight begin the preboarding announcement. Looking at their tickets, she noticed, for the first time, that Erin had snagged them first class seats. "I am going to have to thank Rossi for mellowing her," she murmured as she shook Derek gently. "Hey, babe, we're boarding now. First class gets to go first!"

"So, you finally noticed that. Come on, let's get in line." He helped her to pick up their carry-on bags and they went up to the podium, getting their boarding passes scanned. Penelope was pleased to find that they were in the third row, as she wanted to be a little ways away from the cockpit. "Sit, sit, I'll take care of our bags," Derek said as he tugged the large bag out of her hands. All she could do was smile up at him as she buckled her belt, settling back into leather clad luxury.

"Come on, Sugar. She got us first class seats. You have to like her now."

"I've liked her for a while, Baby Girl. She does grow on you as time passes." He settled in next to her and she pulled out her knitting once more, handing him the large ball of yarn. "What, am I just your holder now?"

"No, you're my best friend who wants to make me happy. Holding the yarn will make me happy, and it's not like you have anything better to do." He stuck his tongue out at her and she smirked back. "Stick that back in, no one wants to see it."

He laughed and dug the fingers of one hand in the ball as he fished out his iPod once more. He set it on his lap and then watched the others board. Penelope hummed lowly as she let her fingers fly through the stitches. By the time the plane took off, she was three quarters of the way finished with Erin's scarf and Morgan was zoning out, listening to his music. It didn't take her long to complete the scarf and she cast off the stitches quickly before folding it carefully and placing it in a large Ziploc bag to keep it clean.

"What's next?" Derek asked, pulling out his earbuds and stowing the iPod in his shirt pocket. "I ran the battery down already; guess I didn't charge it long enough."

"I told you, plug it in overnight. This is what you get." She leaned over to butt shoulders with him, grinning at his annoyed look. "Anyway, I'm working on the hat next. Then the hard part, the mittens. Jayje's are kinda deformed looking; one actually looks like the lower peninsula of Michigan. If these turn out better, I might go back and make her a new pair. You'd think, with how long I've been knitting, that I could pull off a decent pair of mittens."

"Don't beat yourself up, sweetheart. It's the thought that counts." He reached up to rub her shoulder lightly and then they settled back in their seats. Penelope yawned a little and Morgan put up the arm rest, patting his shoulder. She took the invitation and scooted over as far as the seatbelt would let her, cuddling into him. The hat worked up even faster, being a simple knit and purl pattern. "You're really quick, Penny."

"That's 'cause this is rather easy. Wait until I get to the mittens. If you listen really carefully, you might hear me curse under my breath. A lot." He laughed lowly and settled his arm around her shoulders. She relished the warm weight of it there and burrowed closer. Time seemed to slow down for her, and then next thing she knew was being shaken gently by him.

"Baby Girl, we're getting ready to land." Looking over at him, she saw he was holding onto the hat, the knitting needles stuck into the ball of yarn. "I rescued it before you let it fall to the floor." She took the project from his hands and stuck it back in her bag.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours."

"Really?"

"All right, no. You fell asleep about ten minutes after my iPod died. Five hours of beauty sleep to make you all the more gorgeous."

"Except that we're landing at ten in the evening, London time. I should have told you not to let me sleep!" She knew she was being irrationally upset, but he just smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Penelope, that's what sleeping pills are for. We're going to be fine, no jetlag. Remember, Prentiss told us how to work through that. We go to sleep as soon as we get to the hotel, you take a sleeping pill, I'll set the alarm, and in the morning, we eat breakfast, since we'll be starving. That will reset our internal clocks." She nodded, a tiny smile creeping over her lips as he bent and kissed her forehead. "I'll always take care of my princess."

"I know, I should just trust you. But Kevin…"

"But Kevin nothing. He was an ass. Why didn't you let me beat him up?" She shrugged. "You are adorable." She nodded and he laughed, bending down and quickly kissing her.

"We are beginning our descent into London now. Please return your seats into the upright position," one of the flight attendants said and they sprung apart. She turned to look out the window, seeing the twinkling lights of the city welcoming them. Derek's hand closed around her shoulder and she tried not to shiver. He was her best friend, and she so could not be developing feelings for him. It wasn't fair.

"We're almost there, Baby Girl." Even his voice sounded different to her ears now, in that moment after her feelings had changed, and she nodded, settling back into the seat. "Three weeks with my best friends. This will be amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting through customs was a nightmare and a half, but Penelope actually found herself growing tired as they waited. Leaning on Morgan, she handed over her passport, informing the security agent what she was in England to do and he smiled at them.

"Working with Scotland Yard, are you?" His accent was lovely to her ears and she rocked her head back and forth.

"Sort of. We're doing a joint taskforce sort of thing with Interpol and Scotland Yard. Three weeks will move so quickly, trying to get everything in place and what not."

"Well, I hope the two of you have a chance to see the city. Though you'll have to put up with the crowds here to see the Olympics. The Tate will be your best museum to go see, since it's the largest. Stay safe."

"We'll try." She smiled at the man and then they stepped past the barriers. Morgan threaded his arm through hers and led her off towards the exit. As they walked, she noticed a sigh with their names on it. "Der, that man over there, I think he's waiting for us."

Derek took a look in the direction she pointed and nodded as he read the sign. "Let's go check it out." He led her over to where the other man stood and held out his hand. "I'm Derek Morgan. I didn't realize someone was going to meet us here."

"Yes, Ms. Prentiss wanted me to pick you up and bring you straight to her townhouse." Penelope could tell Derek was still wary and the man must have picked up on that. "She said to tell you that Lauren Reynolds is dead."

Derek relaxed and tightened his arm around Penelope's waist. "All right, you're legit. Let's head out."

She nodded and let him lead her on to the waiting town car. The man loaded their luggage in the trunk while they climbed in the back seat. "So, did Emily tell you where we would be staying while we're here? Because I checked out all the hotels in London and they are booked full our entire first 10 days here."

"I can't remember if she told me or not, Sugar. I'm sure that she had everything worked out, though."

Penelope nodded and leaned against him, waiting for their driver to get in the car and begin the drive to wherever they would be staying. The streets of London were lit up and she enjoyed seeing everything having a romantic glow about the city. While she knew there were more romantic cities in England, there was still something about London that called to her soul. "Do you think we'll have time to do any exploring? It sounds like Erin expects us…Erin! I have to call her and let her know we landed safely."

"I was wondering if you would remember that," Derek said with a chuckle, squeezing her knee gently.

She shook her head and pulled out her cellphone, quickly dialing Erin's number. "Hello?" she said, sounding a little stressed.

"Erin! We made it to London in one piece, and are on our way to where we're staying for the next three weeks. Did you get to work on time?"

"Yes, we did. You didn't have any trouble getting through customs, then?"

"No, it was a breeze. I mean, the line was long, of course, but we weren't given any hassle. Will you look after my Jayje while we're here? I'd feel better if someone would do so."

"Of course, Penelope. Now, go, focus on your time there. Remember, I expect a call once a week to get an update on your work there."

"I'll remember, Erin. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." They hung up and Penelope snuggled close to her best friend. "There are no hotels around here, Sugar."

"I've noticed that," he responded as they pulled up in front of a charming brick house. "What is going on here?"

She shrugged, watching the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, Emily was there, haloed in the pool of light the shone behind her. "I think we have something better than a hotel room for three weeks, Der!" Turning, she kissed his cheek in excitement, feeling joy bubble up in her heart.

Releasing him, she opened the door of the car and tumbled up, running over to the stoop. "PG!"

"Emily!" They hugged tightly and Penelope felt her eyes well up with happy tears. "Are we really staying with you for the next three weeks?"

"Uh huh. All the hotels were booked up, due to the Olympics, so I figured it would be easier if you both just stayed here. And we can ride in to the office together, as well."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Her stomach gurgled hungrily and Emily laughed lightly. "I hope you have supper waiting for us. I am starving, as you can hear."

"There might be something in the oven. I told Marta to make pad Thai for you, knowing how you love it so." They linked arms and Penelope looked back at Morgan, motioning to him with her head. He quickly caught up with them and slung an arm around her waist once they'd gotten into the house.

"Wait, you have a cook?" she asked as they settled down around the homey kitchen table.

"I sort of have to, Garcia. Life is so hectic right now, and Mother insisted that I hire a domestic to take care of me. When I said no, she sent me Marta. I can't fire her, since Mother pays, and she takes good care of me." Emily pulled two plates out of the oven and set them in front of her and Morgan before getting out her own. "I never wanted to become my mother, but I must admit that I am quickly growing accustomed to having someone else cook for me. Next, though, she'll probably send me a maid or a butler."

Morgan nodded and dug into the food. "So, when you come visit us, you're going to be expecting the kid glove treatment, aren't you?"

Emily nodded, smiling devilishly. "That would be correct, Morgan." She winked at Penelope and then began to eat. As the meal continued, they talked about the changes that had happened in the short time since Emily had left. "So, wait, you're friends with Strauss now?"

"Uh huh, she's been super nice and accommodating of us, as we've tried to move on from you leaving us. And I think Rossi is something of a miracle worker, given that they are absolutely in love."

Emily shook her head. "That is going to take some time to get used to, you know. Next thing I know, you'll be telling me that they replaced me with her."

"That could never happen, Em. She hates being out in the field, now more than ever. You weren't there for the aftermath of the bank incident." Penelope looked down at her plate, unable to elaborate more, knowing that it was Erin's story to tell when and if she were ready.

"Ah." That one syllable told Penelope that maybe Emily understood far more than she did what Erin had gone through, and she nodded as she finished up the meal. "Well, I'm sure you guys are tired after your flight, so I'm going to show you up to your rooms and then let you turn in. We leave at seven tomorrow morning."

"So early?" Derek protested and Penelope kicked him softly under the table.

"Yes, that early. They don't believe in our lazy profiler hours, or so Clyde told me when I showed up at nine my first day."

They all laughed as they stood and Derek wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed and melted into him, resting her head against his arm as they went upstairs. She was surprised to see her bags were in her room already, waiting for her, and she smiled at Emily. "I'll see you in the morning, Em."

"Uh huh," the woman replied absently as she led Morgan from the room, and Penelope felt her heart lurch for some unknown reason. Shaking her head, she picked up the smallest of her bags and grabbed out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of heart covered boxers. After changing, she pulled out her cellphone and called Erin once more.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do think something's wrong?" she asked, a lackluster quality in her voice that she was sure Erin would notice.

"Because you're calling again so soon. Is everything all right with your accommodations?"

"We're staying at Emily's, so it should be fine. But she left with Morgan a few minutes ago and I feel like my heart is breaking. I don't know why, he's my best friend."

"The best friend that you're in love with." Penelope drew in a sharp breath. "Pen, we've all seen how you look at him, when you think no one is looking. That was partially why I agreed to let you take Agent Jareau's place. Dave and I want you to be happy, and I can cover things your feelings are returned. Don't waste them."

"And here I thought Dave was the closet romantic of our team. What if he doesn't like me that way? After Kevin, and everything he put my heart through, I couldn't handle another loss." Penelope swiped at the few tears that had begun to slip down her face.

"We'll be here to pick up the pieces, I promise. Now, go to sleep. Your first day will be the longest, as you grow used to what the pace will be. Good night, sleep tight."

"Yes, Mother." She listened to Erin's pleased sigh and spoke once more. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." They hung up and she flopped back on the bed. Her door creaked open and she turned her head to look at the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Hey, do you want me to spend the night? I know you have trouble sleeping in new places…" Morgan's voice trailed off as he smiled mischievously at her.

"I'd like that, Der." She scooted over on the bed and crawled beneath the covers, waiting for him to join her. "We're going to have to get up so early while we're here."

He nodded and joined her, holding out his arm. She cuddled up close to him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. "It's only for three weeks. Besides, some discipline might be good for us."

She giggled at his imitation of Rossi's voice and splayed her hand out on his chest. "What did you and Em talk about?"

"Nothing much. I think she thinks we're going to pick up where we left off three months ago. But that ain't happening. She ran away, twice now, and I couldn't ever fully invest in a relationship where I'm always worried she'll run at the slightest provocation."

Penelope nodded a little. "I see." She yawned largely, wanting to just disappear at that moment. He had been in love with Emily, and so she now had that to contend with on top of working in a strange place for three weeks and dealing with her feelings for Derek. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was his hand on her shoulder, rubbing softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"…time to get up, Baby Girl." She blinked her eyes open and smiled up at him.

"Is it that time already, Sugar?" she asked through a yawn, stretching as she sat up. She couldn't help but notice that Morgan's eyes were drawn to her chest and she extended the stretch just a little. He nodded and held his hand out to her, helping her out of bed. She went over to her bags and pulled out a skirt and blouse. "A little privacy?"

"Aw, I thought I was going to get a show this morning."

"While I may want to show you a good morning, Der, it's not going to be that good of a morning." In truth, she was still smarting from his revelation last night about Emily being in love with him. She had vaguely picked up on the fact that they were quietly dating, but had been so focused on what was happening between her and Kevin that she had pushed it from her mind.

Brushing past him, she opened doors until she found a bathroom and stepped inside, locking the door behind her. Setting everything on the counter, she stripped off her nightclothes and peed quickly before getting in the shower and turning the water on. As the warm water poured down on her, she tried not to think about Morgan joining her, making love to her in the shower. It was hopeless, really, seeing as how he viewed her as just a friend. After all, what man would tell anyone but a friend about a former flame?

Finally, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Rummaging through the drawers, she found a hair dryer and did her hair, putting it up in two high buns and letting a few tendrils hang down. Her outfit was a little subdued, but she wanted to make a good first impression on everyone, and she smoothed the white blouse and long navy skirt. "If I lost a few pounds here, I could totally pull off Usagi," she murmured, smiling at herself in the mirror. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she patted her hair once more and then stepped out into the hall.

Derek was waiting for her, dressed and ready for the day. "You look great this morning, Baby Girl."

"Thank you, honey." She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and they went down to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and waiting for them as they joined Emily at the table. Penelope dug into the scrambled eggs and watched as Emily monopolized Derek's attention. A dull ache lodged in her throat as she finished eating; finally pushing the plate away half full. Picking up the teacup, she sipped at the bitter brew, wrinkling her nose.

"I forgot to tell Marta how you like your tea, Penelope." She looked up at Emily and shrugged.

"This is fine, I'll get used to it." There was a decidedly hinky vibe about her friend that morning and she didn't want to rock the boat too much. Instead, she sat back and watched Derek and Emily interact, noticing that Derek wasn't really into the conversation.

"Well, let's get a move on, then." Emily stood up suddenly and they followed suit. She wasn't surprised when Emily took hold of Derek's arm, leading him out the door to where their care waited.

"Baby Girl, here's your phone." He handed it to her before getting in the passenger seat of the car, avoiding Emily's eyes and hers. Sighing, she slid in the back seat next to Emily and tried to smile widely.

"So, I'm going to have access to computers and everything, right?"

Emily nodded. "That's the plan. Strauss was smart to switch you in for JJ. You don't have any attachments holding you back." Inwardly, Penelope winced at the callous way she dismissed her life back home while all she could do outwardly was smile and shrug.

"Yeah, it's so nice not having a family," she said softly, pulling out her cellphone and checking her email. There was nothing important to read at the moment, so she quickly called up her messaging app and tapped out a quick text to Erin. _Call me when you get up, please? I need to talk to someone._

Pressing the send button before she could chicken out, Penelope took a deep breath and slipped the phone back in her purse. Staring out the window, she drank in the gloomy sky, grateful that the weather had decided to match her own mood that morning. The driver pulled up to a nondescript office building and stopped. Morgan got out and opened her door for her, firmly taking hold of her hand as he led her onto the sidewalk. Emily joined them moments later, looking slightly putout, and strode around them, going up to the doors.

Penelope tugged her hand back, not wanting to be used as a pawn in whatever game Morgan was playing, even if she did love him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, pulling on her earlobe before clasping his hand once more. Emily held the door open, waiting for them, a bored look on her face. Penelope somehow knew that this was to cover up some anger that she was feeling, she'd seen her friend use that particular mask often enough. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Em."

"It's fine." The clipped tone was also something Penelope had become accustomed to and she sighed, wishing Jayje or Erin were here with her, telling her what to do. They followed Emily onto an elevator and rode up to the twelfth floor. Penelope hung back a little as their group moved along, until they stopped in front of a very familiar man. "Clyde, my friends are here to start work on the interagency project."

Clyde Easter looked up from his paperwork and smiled brilliantly at her. Penelope felt herself blush and stepped a little bit behind Morgan. Clyde chuckled a little and then focused his gaze on Emily. "I thought you said they were sending that media liaison, Emily."

"Things change, Clyde." Penelope watched his eyebrows shoot up as he looked between Morgan and Emily. A queer sort of smile passed over his face as he focused in on her once more, and she shivered.

"Well, a change can be a most welcome happening." He steepled his fingers as he sat back in his chair, never taking his eyes off Penelope. "If you want to take Agent Morgan over and show him around, I'll get Ms. Garcia acquainted with our computer systems."

Emily nodded sharply and tugged Morgan away from Easter's desk. Penelope watched them leave and then turned to the man. "This really is a surprise, you know. Emily was expecting her other friend to come over here, leave her more time with Agent Morgan. Seems she still harbors a crush on him. But then again, so do you, don't you, luv?"

She shook her head quickly and he just smirked at her knowingly. "I don't have a crush on Morgan. He's my best friend."

"Tell me another story, sweetheart." He stood and held out his elbow to her. "Let me take you to the computer room, show where you'll be working for the next few weeks." Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her to a room that was filled with computer monitors. She gasped at the high-tech gadgets that lined the room and turned to him, a wide grin on her face.

"This is so perfect, Mr. Easter."

"Clyde, please. We're going to be working together for the next few weeks." She nodded and looked back around the room. "Do you like what you see?"

"Uh huh. So, what would you like me to do?"

"Set us up with a system like yours. I watched you work and was amazed at what you can do. While I know that we can't clone you, I would like to make it easier for our people to conduct searches on the fly like you do."

Penelope felt flattered by his compliment and nodded. "I can try my best, Clyde."

"That's all we'll ask of you. You know, I really am glad you are here. This system has needed an overhaul for the last few years." His hand closed around her shoulder and she felt another blush stain her cheeks. "And if you're not busy, would you like to go to supper with me this evening?"

"I think I'd like that, Clyde. Then you can tell me more about what specifications you'll want for your system." She stared up into his twinkling blue eyes and knew he was up to some sort of mischief. "What?"

"I just think this is going to be an interesting few weeks. I was always one for a bit of intrigue." His smile grew as he rubbed her arm and she giggled nervously. A discreet cough had them both turning towards the doorway to see Derek standing there, glowering at them. All she could was shrug, stepping closer to Clyde. Suddenly, she was on the exact same wavelength as Clyde. This was going to be an interesting few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunchtime before her cellphone buzzed. Pulling it out, she saw that Erin was returning her message. "Hello, Erin," she said softly as she answered the call.

"Penelope, whatever is going on over there? I expected you to contact me once a week, not daily. Are things not going well?"

Penelope took a deep breath, closing the door to the computer room to give herself some privacy. "Emily is not being nice. She's jealous of me, I think. It's not my fault that Derek wants nothing to do with her, but she's practically shoving me out of the way to get to him."

"And how is he reacting?"

"He keeps trying to brush her off. But Clyde is into me. I think he wants to stir up some drama between the three of us. And I kind of want that, too. Bring everything out in the open, you know? Does that make me a bad person?"

She heard Erin take a deep breath and murmur something to Dave. "No, it does not. You love Derek, and you want him to see that. If flirting with Clyde Easter gets Derek to open his eyes to what is right beneath his nose, then so be it. Are you okay with that?"

"A little, yeah." Someone knocked on the door, interrupting their conversation. "That's probably my partner with lunch. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Anytime you need to call, do so. Unless it's the middle of the night, then just text me, like you did, okay?"

"Okay. I miss you."

"That's sweet, Penelope. Even if it has only been a day. Have a wonderful time getting under Derek's skin."

"I will. Have a great day." They hung up and Penelope sighed, smiling at the young woman who came in holding out two bags. "What did you get us?"

"Chinese. There is a great place right around the corner that I always head out to. The lunch special today was broccoli and chicken."

Penelope opened her bag and breathed in the delicious scent. They began to eat, and Penelope found herself liking the woman more and more. "So, what is your favorite shojo anime, Moira?"

"That's easy, Sailor Moon. It was the first anime I ever saw, and will always hold a special place in my heart."

Penelope grinned. "That was my first anime, too! Though, my favorite shojo anime is, hands down, Revolutionary Girl Utena." Their conversation flowed easily as the lunch hour passed and soon they were back to work.

At five, both Clyde and Derek came in to see her. "Penelope, are you ready to head out to supper?" Clyde asked, coming up to her side. Looking at Derek, she saw his jaw tighten almost imperceptibly, and a pleased smile crossed over her face.

"Just about, Clyde. Let me start running this diagnostic on your systems, since it will take all evening for it to finish." She tapped out a few lines of code, instructing the program to do what she wanted it to do. "All right, I'm ready." She settled her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked out the door. "See you later tonight, Derek!"

He nodded, trying to look happy for her. "I'll wait up for you, Baby Girl."

She giggled as Clyde led her over to the elevators. "I really shouldn't do that to him, you know. It could backfire on me."

"I really don't think you have to worry about that, my dear. He is completely smitten with you and looked ready to tear my head off." He smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "I must admit that I rather like antagonizing Emily."

"Why?"

"She deserves it. Trust me, I've known her far longer than you have, and sometimes her 'woe is me' act gets a little grating. Her mother is far nicer than she will ever let others know. And it bothers me that she is still mooning over Derek Morgan. He loved her, yes, but that changed when she 'died'. Believe me, I've heard all about it ever since she came back. My life has been a living hell because of her whinging about the one who got away."

Penelope giggled a little. "You make her sound like an angsty teenager, Clyde."

"That's who I feel like I've been working with for the last few months." The doors opened and he guided her out to his car. She was unsurprised to find out he drove a green Jaguar, since the car seemed to suit his personality. "So, how long have you been in love with Derek?"

She fastened her belt and thought about how she would answer his question. "From the moment I met him. But it wasn't always a passionate love, you know? Have you ever loved someone so completely as a friend and then woken up to find yourself wanting to just fuck them senseless?"

Clyde grinned at her. "No, I can't say that I have found myself in that position. Usually, I'm more of a one-night stand sort of person. Though there is someone I've had my eye on…"

"Ooh, do tell." She turned a little in her seat to watch him as he drove, wanting to know more about his love life.

"Well, she's quiet and smart, and someone who is completely opposite from who I'm normally attracted to."

She smiled. "Well, then maybe we can help each other out. There's no reason we can't both end up happy at the end of these few weeks."

Clyde nodded. "Twenty one days to get everything perfect. That should be more than enough time." He drove them to a posh restaurant and managed to get them a private table in minutes, despite the line of people waiting. Penelope picked up the menu and looked over her options. Thanks to Rossi helping her expand her taste horizons, she knew most of the dishes and quickly decided on the sea bass.

Setting the menu aside, she looked around the room. "Clyde, is that Maggie Smith?" she hissed lowly, trying not to stare at the woman.

He glanced over at the table she was indicating and nodded slowly. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Um, no. I would make a fool of myself. At least I can say that I had supper in the same room as her. God, her McGonagall kicked so much ass!" Penelope knew she was being a typical fangirl, but in that moment, she didn't really care. "I can't wait to tell Derek!"

Clyde chuckled at her enthusiasm and signaled their waiter over. "We're ready to order. I'll take the rack of lamb, please."

"And I'd like the sea bass." She smiled up at the waiter, who nodded at them.

"Very good. And would either of you like the wines that are paired with those dishes?" They both nodded and he wrote it down on his pad before moving off. Penelope couldn't help but steal glances at the famous woman she admired so. At one point, the woman caught her eye and smiled at her, waggling her fingers a little.

Nervously, Penelope waggled back before turning back to Clyde. "OMG, did that just happen? I think I will be floating on air for the rest of the week!" He just laughed a little at her, shaking his head.

"Really, Penelope, our actors are a lot more personable than some of your Hollywood starlets. If you want, I can introduce you. I've worked on her security detail before."

"We'll have to see how the evening goes." She took the glass of wine from their waiter's hand and sipped at it, needing to calm her nerves. "So, how should I react to Emily? I want to retain her friendship, but she's making it so difficult."

"She's a difficult person. She holds people at arm's length so that they don't get under her skin and into her heart. The Doyle fiasco led to that."

"Which one?"

"The first one. I saw how close she was getting to him. I knew that it would end in heartbreak. But there had to be someone on the inside, giving us the information we needed. Do you know how many people would have died had we pulled her out and tried to insert someone else in her place? She lost her objectivity and when we finally took him down, she vowed to never let anyone get close to her like that."

"And then she went and fell in love with my Boo." He nodded. "If she had told him the truth, about her time with Doyle, he might have understood. As he sees it now, she just couldn't trust him enough. I suppose her loss is my gain, but at the moment, it doesn't feel like much of a gain."

Clyde reached across the table for her hand. "If Emily is really your friend, she'll understand about your relationship with Derek. After all, she'll have three weeks to watch the two of you interact. If I can tell from ten minutes of time spent with you and Derek together that you are meant to be a couple, then it has to be pretty obvious to her as well."

She nodded. "That does reassure me, Clyde. Thank you." He squeezed her hand before nodding to someone behind her.

"Good evening, Mr. Easter. How are things at Interpol?" Penelope felt the air being sucked from her lungs as she recognized the cultured voice. Daring to look out the corner of her eye, she saw Maggie Smith standing right there, so close she could touch her.

"Things are going well, Ma'am. At the moment, we have a special team from the FBI setting up a new inter-agency task force and updating our computer systems. This is our on loan technical analyst, Penelope Garcia."

The woman smiled kindly at her, and Penelope tried to remember to breathe as she smiled back. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"And you as well. Are you enjoying your time in London?"

"So far, yes, thank you. It is a very lovely city. Would you mind terribly if I asked for a picture of the two of us together? I mean, this is just too amazing."

Her smile grew as she nodded, and Penelope hurriedly thrust her iPhone at Clyde. "You freaking rock, Clyde. If I weren't in love with Derek, you would so be up there!" Everyone laughed as she stood close to the actress and Clyde took a few pictures of them together. "Thank you so much! I think I've been an admirer of your work since…"

"Harry Potter?" she asked wryly.

"You would think that, but no. I saw _The Prime of Miss Jean Brody_ when I was in eighth grade and fell in love with your performance. You're one of the reasons I dabble in amateur stage work. But you were the perfect embodiment of McGonagall."

Her smile widened. "Thank you. Well, I really must be off. Nice meeting you, Ms. Garcia."

"And you, Ma'am." The woman headed towards the door and disappeared into the night. "I could so kiss you right now, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "She is a lovely woman, isn't she?" All Penelope could do was nod in response and try to focus on eating her meal.


	5. Chapter 5

After they'd finished eating, Clyde drove her back to Emily's home. She could see Derek peeking out the front window, watching for her, and a mischievous smile spread over her face. Clyde seemed to pick up on her mood as he walked her to the door, and he slung his arm loosely around her waist. "So, did you enjoy your evening, Penelope?" he asked as he walked her up to the stoop.

"I did, Clyde. Thank you so much for taking me out. Maybe this will knock a little sense into Morgan." She leaned up and kissed his cheek tenderly before stepping away from him. "I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yes." He opened the door for her and she stepped inside, feeling giddy with happiness. At least, even if things between her and Morgan didn't go as she hoped, she had made a very good friend. "Hello, Agent Morgan."

Penelope looked up at her Boo, noticing the stormy look in his eye. "Hi, Der. Did you have a good time with Emily tonight?"

His look was unreadable as he pulled her into the house, nodding tightly to Clyde as he shut the door. "It went fine. Did you have to spend so much time with that, that, _man_?" She could hear the jealous undertone in his voice and shrugged lightly.

"He was telling me some wonderful stories." She smiled dreamily and heard an actual growl escape Derek's lips. "It's not what you think, Sugar. This restaurant that Clyde took me to? It was amazing. And, I got to meet one of my heroes."

This seemed to throw him out of his mood and he looked at her quizzically as they went upstairs to their rooms. She reached out and tugged on his hand, leading him into her bedroom. "Who did you meet tonight, Baby Girl?"

"Dame Maggie Smith! She was so kind and warm in real life, and everything that I had hoped she would be. That alone makes this whole trip worthwhile." He nodded and they sat on the bed. Penelope curled up into him. "Did you have a nice supper, too?"

"Mine wasn't as eventful as yours. And tomorrow looks to be a busy day for me. I have to leave even earlier with Emily."

Penelope felt her heart sink a little at that news. "Oh. I see." Pulling away from him, she brushed invisible specks of dust from her clothes. "I should probably be getting to sleep, now, Der. It's going to be another long day for me tomorrow, too." She stood quickly and pulled out a long cotton nightgown from the dresser before hurrying into the bathroom across the hall.

By the time she returned to her room, Derek was gone and she gave in to her tears. Throwing herself down on the bed, she pulled her cellphone out of her purse and decided to text a few people, hoping to recapture some of that gloriously heady feeling she'd had earlier.

_Jayje, I got to meet Maggie Smith tonight! It was amazing! Just look at this picture Clyde took of us together:_ She attached the picture and sent the message off before moving on to Erin. _Hey, Erin. I met Maggie Smith tonight, thanks to Clyde. It was the highlight of a night that went downhill from the moment I arrived back here. I miss you and JJ, I really need another woman to talk to about things while I'm here. I want to come home._

She sent the message off and set her phone aside, curling up on her side as she tried to get to sleep. Penelope heard the ping of a new text and listlessly picked the phone back up. On the screen was a message from Erin. _Penny, you are stronger than you believe._

She tried to smile at her friend's advice, but found that she couldn't. _I'm glad that you think I am, at least. I'm not so sure myself._

It seemed like only seconds passed before her phone buzzed in her hand. Without even looking at the display, she knew it was Erin and she answered the phone quickly. "I know what you're going to tell me."

"Then explain to me why I needed to call Jennifer and have her on three way with you and me?"  
"Jayje?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm here, PG. What is going on over there?"  
The tears that she had been holding at bay suddenly began to course down her cheeks. "Nothing that a harder heart couldn't handle better than I can. I am in a serious funk, ladies, and I don't know how to move forward."

She heard Erin draw in a deep breath at the same time as JJ and she flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Penelope, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Tomorrow, you are not to do anything but smile and interact with the people at Interpol. Ignore Agent Morgan, ignore Emily, and focus on your work."

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied meekly, the tight knot around her heart relaxing a little as she let Erin's words sink into her soul. "He has to go into work early, anyway, he said so himself. And I like Clyde, he reminds me of my brothers."

"That's good to hear, Garcie."

"Uh huh. And he is totally sweet on his computer tech. She's a geek girl like me, so I can totally steer her in his direction…"

"Penny, focus on yourself, not on making others happy. Or am I going to have to start calling you Emma?"

Penelope wrinkled her brow at the name, while JJ laughed lightly. "I never thought of it that way, Erin. I can see PG in that role now."  
"What role? What am I missing, you two?"

"Check out the Jane Austen novel by the same name, hun. Then you'll know what we're talking about. Are you feeling a little better now, at least?"

She took a deep breath, still staring at the ceiling. "A little, I guess. But I would really love it if one of you came to visit."

"You're only there for a little while longer. Dave and I will take you out to eat when you get home and you can tell us all about it, okay?" She nodded, even though she knew Erin couldn't see it. "And if you do start feeling desperately lonely, I'm sure one of us can accommodate you."

"Thank you. You know that I love both of you, right?"

A soft yes came from each woman and then they said their goodbyes. Penelope sighed as she reset her phone on the charger, turning on her side to face the window. A soft knocking came on her door and she tensed, not certain if she should answer or not. The door creaked open and Derek stuck his head inside. "Are you still awake, Baby Girl?"

"Maybe."

"That means yes. May I come in?"

"I guess." She didn't get up or turn to face, unwilling to see the expression on his face. The bed dipped as he took a seat and she scooted even further away, clinging to the edge of the mattress. "What do you want?"

"I've upset you."

"Really?" she asked archly, shaking her head a little. "You're just now catching on to this fact?"

"Penny…"

"No, Derek. I can be upset with you if I wish to be. You hurt me with your silent accusations. If you just came to needle me further, you can just up and leave this room." She hugged herself tightly, willing away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're jealous of the time I spend with Emily."

"No, I'm not. You two deserve each other. You're both beautiful people."

She listened to him sigh deeply before he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "And you are a beautiful, shining, soul. I love that about you."

She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to curl up in a ball, to pull away from him. Suddenly, the words that she wanted to say dried up in her throat and she shrugged a little before turning to face him, trying to find those words once more. "Der, I think that it would be best for me if we would just keep things professional on this trip. I, I cannot keep playing these games with my heart."

His brow wrinkled in confusion and he reached out to cup her cheek, running his thumb back and forth. "I'm not sure I understand, Baby Girl."

"I love you too much to watch you fall in love with Emily." Her whispered words tore at her heart and she lowered her chin to her chest, unable to look at him any longer. "Please, leave now. I really need to get to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You can't just drop something like that on me and then expect me not to probe deeper." He tipped her chin up so that she would look at him, but she avoided meeting his eyes. "Penelope?"

"Just leave." She pushed him away, feeling her heart break in the small space of time it took for him to disentangle himself from her. "I don't know if I'll have the chance to see you in the morning. Have a good night."

Penelope flipped back onto her other side, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She barely acknowledged the soft click of her door closing, she was so focused on her pain and sorrow. And then, the bed was dipping again, and Derek was wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close. "I will never leave you, Baby Girl, especially not when everything about you but your words is telling me to stay. If I'm wrong, if you really and truly want me to leave tonight, tell me so while you look into my eyes."

She couldn't do that, she knew that she didn't really want him to leave, and so she shrugged, not moving from her position. "Stay the night, then. You'll be gone before I wake up, anyway."

"I will, but my thoughts will be with you." They both sighed, and Penelope wondered where they were going to go from here.


End file.
